The Story of the Missing
by Kaitoukidfan1412
Summary: There are reasons for the library's rules... A doctor who fanfiction
1. Prologue

**The Story of the Missing**

 ** _Prologue_**

She quietly took a sip from her drink, drinks are banned from the library, but she was the last one there, except the librarian, and what they don't know can't hurt them. ...Right?

Little did she know that there was another reason, than the books safety for the ban.

Her own safety...

.

.

.

When the librarian came to tell her to go home, all she found was a slightly sticky book and the girl's library card...

 _ **Hi , so this is a rewrite of my story on quotev, please comment your opinions, the doctor should appear next chapter. I'll aim to make them longer in the future and update when ever I have a chance.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Story of the Missing**

 **Chapter 1**

"A mysterious disappearance, you say," the doctor hummed to himself, as he sorted through one of the TARDIS's many cupboards.

"Doctor, I didn't say anything..." Martha queried to the strange man pottering through a box of Harry Potter merchandise.

"Not you, the TARDIS, it sent me a psychic message about a town in... Hertfordshire, people are disappearing. The first case was 'Sarah Jenson', who disappeared on November 16th."

The doctor rushed up the steps, to the console, flicked switches, turned dials and pressed buttons, befod exclaiming loudly,

"Here we are Martha, Hitchin town center."

Martha looked around, taking in all the details, before looking up and saying:

"Yes, and Hitchin has two suns, I suppose." Gesturing upwards.

" Hitchin, Earth; Hitchina, New Earth number 6. Same difference."

With Martha shaking her head, they walked back into the TARDIS.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile in Hitchin...**

"17 people have gone missing, what are you going to do?" The public questioned the police.

"Now we have no idea that the cases are even related, we are working as fast as we can to find your missing relatives." The chief of police calmly replied.

Despite his reassurance, panic was still high and many people left the town, people stopped visiting and those who were left his in their homes most of the time, rarely venturing out. In less than 2 months Hitchin had become a ghost town...

 _ **So this is chapter 1, I know it still isn't the longest of chapters and I will continue to try and write longer chapters. Sorry if any characters appear OoC , and Sarah Jenson was just a random name I thought up, so if your name is Sarah Jenson than it is just a coincidence, unless you don't believe in coincidences then it is something like a coincidence but not a coincidence because you don't believe in them.**_

 _ **Also thank you for the reviews so far from:**_

 _ **tbmillerco**_

 _ **LuckyBuzzie**_


	3. Chapter2 If it has a light, it's a torch

**The Story of the Missing**

 **Chapter 2: If it has a light, it's a torch.**

Eventually, the Doctor and Martha did arrive in Hitchin, only to be met with empty streets and deserted shops. After walking around for 10 minutes they decided to split up to cover more ground.

Not long after this, the Doctor took a turning off the main street, only to be met with a cool, wet substance hitting him in the face.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here? And put down that torch!"

A voice from in front of the Doctor said.

On closer examination, he saw a young teenager pointing a water pistol at him.

"It's not a torch, it's a screwdriver!"

"A, Still put it down; B, It has a light, it's a torch; C, Do you think I care?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to reply he was hit on the head from behind,

"Wow, your plan actually worked!"

"Don't sound so surprised!"

Was all the Doctor heard before he was ushered into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Martha…_

After separating from the Doctor, Martha decided to look through the shops to see if there were any clues. It was half an hour till she did find anything and that came in the form of a young girl asking her what she was doing. Responding quickly that she was curious about the disappearances, the girl took a moment to think, before replying that she was also looking into them and introduced herself as Helen Cross.

After talking for half an hour, Martha had gathered that in the past two and a half months 26 people have disappeared, most of the rest opted to leave town and any remainers huddled in houses, in residential areas, not daring to venture near the town centre.

* * *

Things didn't go quite as well for the Doctor, regaining consciousness, he found himself in a cramped room, tied down to a chair. A few minutes after he woke, the young girl from before entered, before proceeding to interrogate the Doctor:

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"I said who, not what."

"And the Doctor is my name"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Choose that name, because I doubt you were born it."

"Because I have."

* * *

This conversation went on for a while before finally moving onto why he was here:

"Why are you in Baldock?"

"Aren't we in Hitchin?"

"Maybe."

* * *

It was at this point where the door swung open, revealing two figures, a voice rang out, almost immediately,

"She means yes, don't you Sam."

As she entered the Doctor could make out who the figure, behind the voice's owner, was; Martha Jones.

"Doctor!"

"Martha! Sorry about not meeting up with you sooner, been a bit tied up."

While the Doctor and Martha shared what they found, Helen and Sam talked as well, just maybe not as civilly.

"Hi Hel, how are you doing? 4 hours, give or take, no see!"

"Sam, why is there someone else here?"

"You brought someone here, why can't I?"

"Mine isn't tied to a chair."

"So?"

"You shouldn't tie people up to chairs, idiot!"

"Nobody new has been spotted here for half a month, why would someone come now? It's suspicious!"

"You're paranoid and annoying."

"And you are careless and made me start a sentence with 'and', which is bad English and really annoying!"

Their mixture of conversation and argument ended shortly, after the Doctor voiced his request to be untied. Grudgingly Sam did so, which may or may not be related to the angry person, nicknamed Hel for a reason, glaring at her.

Once the Doctor was untied, he proceeded to take control of the situation, asking Helen to explain, as Sam was in the corner mumbling about morons being careless and other less polite things.

The Doctor, not wasting any time, began to form a plan; Sam, becoming more helpful at the idea of a good strategy, contributed and within the hour, they were ready to move out, once Sam and Helen grabbed a few things.

* * *

While doing so Sam asked one question:

"Where's Liz?"...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this, sorry for the long wait, I may or may not be really unorganised (though probably the latter). I am also sorry for any bad spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. And If I need a disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who (Shock Horror, it's not like this is on …. Oh wait...)**

 **As for the rest of the story, I know where the climax will be and what the aliens will be, but if people, or aliens, or pets who can use a keyboard weirdly well, want to PM any other suggestions that will be really useful, but no promises I will use them.**

 **Thanks to anyone who has read this far, or just skipped to the end, as I won't know, have hypothetical cakes; but be careful if you have an allergy, you don't want a hypothetical allergic reaction.**

 **And finally thanks to my friend who I call 'Is better Heated'(because nicknames in my group of friends are weird, they call me Pencil) she inspired me to write more in this, sooner and gave me some ideas.**

 **So bye...**


End file.
